


Scars

by kanethecryptid



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Logan has two secrets: his feelings for Remus and his reaction to them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> i asked on instagram (@hatokare) for prompts using a word and a ship, so i thought i'd post them here! enjoy!

Logan had many secrets, but there were two he was determined to keep hidden from the other Sides. The first was that he and Remus were in a relationship. The embodiment of intrusive thoughts had intrigued him for years, but it was only recently that he had confronted his fascination. Logan asked Remus to assist him with research on multiple occasions, and he came to realize that his fascination had slowly turned into something else. 

The second was that those feelings he harbored were unwanted at first. And instead of dealing with them, he attempted to suppress them in an unhealthy manner. 

Logan had punished himself physically for focusing on his emotions rather than working diligently to maintain order in Thomas's life. He was supposed to be logical, and his love for Remus was anything but. Harming himself was supposed a form of discipline at first, but it had the opposite effect. The constant and repetitive damage to his metaphysical body did nothing but make him weaker and unable to perform adequately.

Logan also realized that it affected his mental state. He knew that for humans, self-harming would damage them emotionally, but Logan didn't have to worry. He didn't have emotions, and he also wasn’t human. Or, at least that was what he told himself. It was difficult to accept, but with Remus's help, Logan learned to understand that he actually did feel many things; he only chose to repress them because of what he was supposed to be: logic. Emotionless, level headed, apathetic. What he felt for Remus wasn't anything like that. Neither was the anger, sadness, and pain that he often felt.

Logan heard his door open and he turned to see the only Side that would enter without knocking first.

"Hey, nerd," Remus said as he slammed the door shut and plopped onto Logan's desk. 

Logan sighed, but this was what he expected. "Hello, Remus. I have some work left that I need to do, so would you please-"

Remus closed Logan's laptop and pushed it to the side. At Logan's glare, he laughed.

"That shit is boring," Remus whined. "Play with me instead!"

Logan sighed again. "Fine."

"Yay!" Remus hopped off the desk and onto Logan's lap. He then turned his head with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

Logan avoided Remus's eyes as he responded, "Yes. I was just thinking about... things."

"What kinda things?"

Logan took in a deep breath. "I want to tell the others about us. Well, about everything really."

"You want my opinion?" Remus quirked a brow.

"Of course. It concerns you, and I don't want to do anything you wouldn't be comfortable with," he said.

Remus wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and laughed. "Lolo, you know I'm all about saying what's on my mind."

"I guess you're right.” Logan placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “I am just unsure whether they will respond kindly or not." Patton would most likely be accepting, but Virgil and Roman? He wasn't entirely sure, considering their detest of Janus and Remus.

"If they don't, then fuck 'em! You could always just join the Dark Side instead." Remus gave him a wicked grin.

"It feels like I already have," Logan responded, meeting Remus's eyes. "I will tell them, then. I just wanted your opinion, and do not want you to feel as if I’m trying to keep you a secret. It's my emotions in general that I felt compelled to hide, not you specifically.”

Remus's expression softened as he began to undo Logan's tie. "I get it," he said and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Logan smiled and kissed back. He let Remus remove his shirt and trail his fingers down his arms, back, and over his chest, tracing the scars he had hidden underneath. And for a moment, Logan believed that he would be alright.


End file.
